


Electric Shock

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [37]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Bad Luck, Death, Electricity, Hurt, Murder, Panic, Regret, Shock, Tears, surprise, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: He wasn't expecting it, so of course he was caught unprepared.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 23





	Electric Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 28 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 31 2020  
> Posted here December 18 2020

Kaito covered his mouth to stifle a large yawn, he'd been up late the previous night so staying up again was making him feel tired. The magician wiped away the sleepy tears from the corners of his eyes as he made his way down the street. He'd managed to catch the final train to get back to Edoka, but that also meant that it was quite dark as he walked home. But that was fine, he liked the quiet that always came at night, or at least the quiet compared to daytime. For once he wasn't out late due to his illegal night time activities, he was out late due to the fact that he'd lost track of time. The day had been relaxing.

Another yawn escaped him as he turned into a side alley, it was a favourite shortcut of his since it bypassed a few intersections that he'd normally have to cross. Sure there wasn't as much traffic as there was during the day, but he didn't want to wait for the signals. Getting caught jaywalking would be embarrassing, especially if Saguru found out. He just wanted to maintain his relaxed feeling until he got home and curled up beneath the blankets.

Unfortunately, the magician was knocked out of his sleepy daze. Kaito let out a small yelp at the surprise of being bowled over by a man in a black hoodie. Indigos widened, sensing danger a second too late as he met the guy's face. The man slammed two tasers into him, the moment he tried to get up.

Kaito felt his limbs go numb as he crumpled back down onto the ground, indigos watering as the electricity coursed through his body. Mind scrambled, the current felt like it was never ending, or like it was being repeatedly applied, he couldn't tell. He tried to move, to escape, but his limbs just wouldn't listen.

His body continued to shake, heart hammering like it was going to burst as he convulsed under the electrical onslaught. He could taste blood, so he might have bitten his tongue or something. Oh god it hurt, why couldn't he breathe?! And why was the tasering taking so long? Wasn't it supposed to be short and quick? Panic and helplessness filled him as his vision began to darken and his body continued to not listen to him. Was he going to die?

The man let out a relieved sigh as he pocketed his tasers after turning them off, the boy had seen his face so he'd had to die. Unlucky brat. He spared the boy a quick glance, noting that the other's limbs were still twitching, creepy. At least his modified tasers did a quick job, but now he should really get going. Before those other two brats caught up to him, what was it with brats lately anyways?

* * *

Saguru silently cursed as he looked around, searching for the serial killer that he and Shinichi had been tracking down together. The man had given the slip after hitting them both with the lid of a garbage can. Shinichi was checking the other direction since neither of them knew which way the guy had gone. The detective looked at the entrances to two separate alleyways, pausing for a moment before choosing to go down the one on the right. He sprinted off, hoping to find the killer.

A few minuets later, a sharp intake of air was heard as gold widened, Saguru skidded to a halt. His heart sped up even more as he stared, unable to fully comprehend the scene. Knees suddenly weak, he dropped to the ground as a choked sob bubbled in the back of his throat, escaping as a low whine "No..." He shook his head in silent denial.

They'd been too late, and there'd been another victim "Kuroba..." Saguru's voice was hoarse as he shakily scrambled over towards the body, Kaito's body. The magician was lying face up, limbs sprawled at awkward angles, a thin trail of both saliva and blood bubbled from his open mouth. It was almost unreal, the blond touched the other's cheek, his other hand trembling as he checked for a pulse, there was none.

Shoulders shaking, Saguru averted his eyes from his... Classmate, or maybe even rival. He couldn't stand to see the person he begrudgingly respected like this, cold, still, but what really got to him were the eyes, they were vacant, dead. Void of the familiar mischief or challenge that he was familiar with. The tear tracks still looked wet.

He didn't know how long he crouched next to Kaito, but it had to have been a while because the next time he looked up, it was due to Shinichi's arrival.

"Shit" The sleuth hissed, immediately noting that the blond must know the victim. There was no other explanation for the tears "Was he a friend?" He inquired, voice soft as he knelt next to the other. Grimacing when Saguru gave a shaky nod "Okay" He nodded, clasping a reassuring hand on Saguru's shoulder "You stay here" Azure darkened "I promise that I'll get him" With that he took off, a renewed energy filling him as he continued the chase. He was going to keep his promise.

* * *

Shinichi bit his lip as he watched the killer get dragged into the cop car, now that his task was finished, his mind flashed back towards the last victim. They'd looked quite a lot like himself, and coupled by the fact that Saguru knew him and often claimed to know who Kid was...

Shit, he ducked back into the shadows or a nearby alley, ignoring how his arm burned from being hit once by the killer's taser. Azure burned, the only reason that he hadn't gotten taken down too was because he'd been expecting the guy to try to get him.

He'd never thought that Kid would be taken down like this, so easily too. He should really go catch a ride with some of the officers, to check up on Saguru. He wouldn't pry about Kid for now, he wasn't an asshole, or at least he wasn't one anymore. He'd just make sure that his friend was coping.


End file.
